Lost Stars
by Saiha Phantom
Summary: Little Danny and Sam lost into a forest, How? Find out to read chapters. I heartily wish you like .
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Stars**

 _ **This is a story of two little kids who lost in a Forest by accident and got help from an enemy (actually he was their friend) and their parents were killed by Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Will they take their revenge?**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bey Mom!" Seven-year-old Sam said to her mother.  
"Bey Dear!" Her mom came and kiss her head, she kiss her mom back on the cheek and hold her Dad's finger. "And where's my kiss?" Her Dad asked to her mother, They kissed, He pick Sam in his arm and get into his automobile, They reached Fenton's building, He ring the bell.

The door open and Jack came out "Oh! Hello, my friend" They hug each other "Come in" Said Jack and Sam stepped with her Dad and saw Danny was in the kitchen taking breakfast.  
She walked to Maddie "Hey Aunty!" Sam said with a smile.  
"Oh! Hey, Sam, How are you doing?" Maddie asked putting plates into the dishwasher.  
"I'm doing good and you?" She asked back.  
"Mom, I don't want to eat more, Can I go?" Danny asked.  
"No! Finish it all!" Maddie yelled and glare him. "But Mom I don't like it, It test like !" Danny pleases.  
"I said finish it," Maddie said and walked to the lounge "What you want to take tea or coffee," Maddie asked.  
"Both," Said Jack.  
"No! Some other day ...actually we are late" Said Jeremy *Sam's Dad*  
"Oh! Yeah! I forgot, Have you take breakfast, Danny?"  
"No! Dad, I'm eating" Danny said loud and Show Sam his puppy dog face.  
"Danny!" Sam said.  
"Please, Sam" Danny pleases.  
"OK then," She said and he quickly places his bowl in her hands " Vegetable soup" Sam smiles.  
"I'm ready Dad" Jazz came down stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy was driving them to school and Jack was beside him. Danny, Jazz, and Sam were on the back seat. "You know! We have been buddies since we were little kids like you" Jeremy said to the kids.  
"Yeah! And we sang" Jeremy said.  
"Jack and Jeremy,  
Went up the hill,  
To fetch a pail of water" Both Jeremy and Jack sing together.  
"Jack fell down and broke his crown" Sing Jeremy with smiling.  
"And Jeremy came tumbling after" Sing Jack.  
"HaHaHaHa!" Both laugh together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Magic mirror in my hand, Who's most powerful in the land?" Asked Vlad to his Magical ghost mirror.  
"You are the most powerful in the land, My King," Said mirror.  
"Good! And who will be? I guess it also would be me" Smiles Vlad. "No! Your Majesty! It won't be you" Said Mirror.  
"Then Who?" Asked Vlad "Oh I see, I will be my son, My and my beloved Maddie's son"  
"No! I'll be a boy Danny" Said Mirror and show Vlad Danny's picture.  
"Jack's Son? NO! It can't be" Vlad yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Sam decided to walk home when their parents don't come to take them, Their home was not that far to their school and Jazz comes home late with her friends.

"Twinkle, Twinkle two lost stars,

How I wonder what you are." Danny sings the poem lines wrong.

"Danny had a little lamb, Little lamb, Little lamb,  
Danny is a little lamb his hairs as black as a crow" Sam giggled.

"You also have black hairs" Danny narrowed his eyes.

"So what?" Sam said and begin singing again." Danny had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Danny is a little lamb..." She cut off by him.

"Sammy, Sammy, Yes Mama,  
Eating Chicken? No mama,  
Telling lie? No Mama,  
Open your mouth, Hahaha...And here's chicken in your mouth" Danny said, pull out a piece of chicken from his lunch box and thrust it into her mouth.

She spits it out quickly "...urgh! I'll tell you, Mom, You tease me every time" Sam yelled and they reached at Danny's home first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door was already open, They stepped in, There was silent.  
"MOM!" Call Danny, They look on the ground and scream to see his Dad bleeding and dead, They stepped back "Mom!" he cry one more time but get no answer.

"Danny! I'm- I'm going" Sam rushed out panicky, Danny ran after her and they both reached Sam's home.  
"Mom! Dad!" Her house door was also open, they stepped in, they were scared so much and Danny was crying, They reached inside and face paled, Sam parents were on the ground, bleeding and moveless.

"Mom!" Sam scream to see a knife in her mom's back.  
"Go! ...Run!" Her mom suffered the pain and told them to go "Run away"

Vlad comes out from the room and yelled "Get them" Danny and Sam rush out but the door closed and Skulker appears in front of them, try to catch them but ran to Sam's room, There were toys everywhere, They crossed the toys mount and reached to the window, They were shaking and so much afraid of these ghosts who killed their parents and now trying to kill them too, They open the window but before they passed out Vlad came and grab Danny, Slam him into the wall, squeeze his neck.

"I got you little brat...Now I'll be the most powerful man in the world" Vlad said and laugh evilly "M haha Muahahaha!"  
"Leave him alone" Sam warned him.  
"Oh! What will you do little bird?" Asked Vlad and squeezed more, Danny's breath stops, his eyes on the head.  
"I stole it from the Fenton's lab, Maybe it'll work" She raise an anti-ecto Fenton Grappler at him and pushed the button, Green net come out and Vlad trapped in it, Danny falls to the ground panting, Danny saw Vlad turns into his human form.  
"Uncle Vlad!" Danny said to himself, 'He was his Dad's friend and he killed them', Sam helped Danny and they moves out of the window, running as fast as they could, They feels like he's still chasing them, They keep running and hiding until the night began, They were tired, scared and hungry, They take rest on a side of the footpath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour they saw someone was running and coming towards them, They began to run again After a moment passed they realized the man was not chasing them and they found a bench, they stay there, Both were crying.  
"I want to go home" Sam wept.  
"Mom...Dad!" Danny calls his parents.

No one has there who carried them home, Nobody was there who wipe their tears, They were all alone, scared, hungry and homeless kids.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **You'd must enjoyed it?**

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lost Stars**_

 _ **Wish you'll like.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That day Jazz came at her home, confused to see the opened door.

"Mom! Dad ! " She got no answer "Danny!" her breath trapped in her throat "Dad! " She screamed.

She reached at her Dad's friend Manson's house to get help, crying her eyes out, One more scream escaped from her mouth as she reached in ,She decide to run and tell someone about this but she stopped when she saw someone was inside there crying on the dead bodies, She stare the figure for a moment, She saw it was Sam's grandmother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An African kid was going to school with his father, When they passed from the near of a bench, they found two kid were there, A little boy and the same age little girl both were sleeping, their swollen eyes were telling that they were crying all night.

"Dad! Who they are?" Tucker asked staring at them, His dad looks at them and saw they were in the school bag.

"They are school kids, Who cry when they go to school: Now come on! We are late" His dad pulled Tucker's wrist and dragged him with him but he kept glancing them, He has no friends because he was not that popular and not even cool, Everyone kept calling him Technogeek while he was just a kid but he likes Technology.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later they woke up, Hopped to see their mother but when they opened their eyes and fear rushed through their faces, Once again they was someone was running towards them, They screamed and run again, This time, they entered into a forest and hide behind the trees, The man was jogging and went away.

"I want to go home," Sam said in scared sound then her tears start slipping through her eyes as she imagined how the ghosts killed their parents and her mom was creeping on the floor telling them to go away. "Mom!..(sobbed)...Mom will. come to take me" Sam was crying her heart out.

Danny saw her and began crying too "She's dead," He said, their legs were shaking.

"She's not dead, She'll come" Sam fall to the ground and began crying.

He was staring her while crying, He sat beside her, Try to control his tears to not come out " We are going home...My mom will be there...She's alive" He said but a tear slipped out, Sam hugs him with her little arms, They cried once again for a moment, He wipe his tears, give his hand to help her up.

They stood and find the way out but everywhere were the same trees, They forgot where they were entered from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can leave the girl but he shouldn't survive, Finished them" Vlad ordered, His face was distorted with rage.

"Yes Boss" Said Skulker and disappear.

"Mmmmm uh!, Umm hmmm!" There was a tape on Maddie's mouth, Her wrists and legs were tied and she was trying to stop Vlad to do this and she was crying so much.

"Quiet Maddie!" Vlad then spin around to face her "Oh! Sorry, I forgot" He remove the tape from her mouth.

"Don't do this Vlad ..(Sobbed) What did they do?...*Sobbed*.They are just kids...Why you are doing this?.." Maddie yelled. "I'll do whatever you want but don't hurt them, please" Maddie cried her heart out.

"No, no Maddie, I can't, I kidnap you because I love you but I can't leave them alive, Now he couldn't be that much powerful than I am" Vlad smirk.

"What are you talking about? He's just a kid, How he can be powerful than you" Maddie asked confusedly.

"He will be one day, He will be if I let him alive," Vlad said. "Your son is a ghost!"

"It can't be, He's human, He's my son" Maddie replied.

"No he's half ghost" Vlad answered. "And soon he'll be full ghost"

"You'll never get me Vlad Masters, Let them go if you want me" Maddie yelled.

"I already have you, Maddie, Soon you'll be my bride and will be Maddie Masters, This is the future and it'll never change" Vlad smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm tired," Sam said and sat on her knees, panted.

"Yeah me too" Also panting "uh, Do you have anything to eat? I'm awful hungry" Said, Danny.

Sam opened her bag pack and pull out the water thermos " Just water" She said.

He take the thermos from her hands and open it and saw very little water in it, He was very thirsty he take a sip then a sudden realization hit him, He saw her, she was staring him that he'll leave some water for her, He down his head and returned the thermos, She drank it but leave little, asked his if he needs but he denied.

"Maybe I've something," Danny said, he pull out his lunch box from his bag and opened it, He grabbed his nose as the smell of moldy bread reached, he cough, he saw the green spot on the bread, he through the bread out, Tears came into his eyes.

"We are lost" Sam said in broken sound, The sun was going to set in an or two hour, They kept walking, finding the way where they can go out, Then they heard a sound like someone was singing, A little smile appeared on their faces that now they can go out from this place. they followed the sound with holding hands.

 _"Where are you? Where are you?,_

 _Can you listen to me? Come out now,_

 _Where are you? Where Are you?,_

 _Come with me to my house._ " It feels male voice, they followed the song.

 _"Hand in hand, I'm your friend,_

 _I came to take you back,_

 _Where are you? Where are you?,_

Can you listen me come out now" The sound cleared as the moved forward, Then they saw the back of a person, who stood there in between the trees, covered by a gray shawl, He looked like a man from his size and body shape, They walked to him.

"Hello! Uncle!" Danny said and the man stops singing, A scream escape from their mouth and they fall on their butts in socked as they saw Skulker who killed their parents.

Skulker grabs Danny's collar immediately and held him up in the air "I got you, kid"

"Run!" Danny scream and kick Skulker in the head, Hold Sam's hand and ran, Skulker chased them.

After few minutes of kept running, they stop for breath, hold a tree and panting like hell, They stared around to see where he went.

"We'll die" Sam began crying "He also reached here to kill us (Sobbed) He'll kill us.."

"He couldn't touch us if we..." Danny cut by the sound of running foot steps, They saw Skulker was coming towards them, They hold hand to run but then Skulker disappear.

"Uh, Where he goes?" Danny said confusedly but scared.

Skulker suddenly jumped out and drag Danny to the ground then a sharp moving metal plate come out from his body and it moves towards Danny's neck.

"Danny!" Sam screamed.

"Sam Run!" Danny cry "Run-" His voice trapped in his throat as he saw metal plate was just two inches away from his neck, Tears tickle through his eyes as he felt this is his last breath, He's going to die, His life ends here.

A big stone hit Skulker's head as he was going to finish him, He turn his head to see who throw it to him and saw a little girl.

"Let him go!" Sam throw one more stone at him.

Skulker stared for a moment and she throws one more "OK I'm letting him go, First I deal with you" Said Skulker and ran after her.

"No! Let her go!" Danny screamed and ran after them but he lost, He heard a pitched scream of Sam. "Sam!" He followed the scream and saw Sam was on the ground and Skulker had placed the sharp tip of sword type thing on Sam's throat, Her eyes were close, Like she was accepting she's going to die, Her tears were slipping through her eyes.

He couldn't understand that what should he do, He stares Skulker,'Skulker looks like a metallic machine' He got an idea, He pull out his water gun from his bag and sprayed the water on Skulker.

It not much effect on Skulker but he pretend like It damaging his programs and he let them go.

Danny rushed towards Sam and helped her up, She was so much scared, She grabbed him tightly and they ran away from Skulker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry Boss, I couldn't kill them, I never killed humans in my life and they are too young to die" Skulker stood up after they went away and returned to tell Vlad that he killed them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hope you enjoyed so much.**

 **Please review if you do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Stars**

 **Thanks to reviews.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny and Sam were crying and they hold each other tightly while they were finding a place to hide, Light began to fade as the day end, The sun was setting, There heard noises as the birds returned to their nest and it scared them more, They slid down against a tree.

"It's dark here *sobbed* I want to go home" Sam scared "Danny, *sobbed* call your Mom *sobbed* I'm too frightened" She cried and turn her head to see Danny's face, She saw nothing but heard his sobs "Danny! *sobbed* Danny,.." Her voice trapped in her throat.

"We got lost here *sobbed* There's no way out" He wept.

"We'll die *sobbed* He'll come again *sobbed* I want my Mom" Sam cried her eyes out then suddenly calm down as she saw two flashing green eyes towards her legs "Aah!" She screamed "Danny! What's this" She screamed.

He looked the flashing eyes too "Sam!" He said quietly, grab her hand and drag away, pull her with him.

She was still crying with sound, He told her to be quiet "Sam don't be afraid, Dad told me if animals sense that we are afraid of them, they'll attack us" Danny said that he was afraid too, they couldn't recognize what's this.

"I want to go home, I want Mom" She couldn't control and began crying, Green eyes came near, Sam screamed one more time, they saw it was a cat and cat hit his paw on Sam's leg, She screamed and backed away.

Danny found a stick underneath his hand, he grab it and hit it on cat's head, with a screaming cat went away, they sigh.

Danny kept thinking 'Will they die or Will they get back their homes' All night long, they couldn't sleep.

They stay awake for a longer time then it comes and Danny fall asleep, While Sam kept awake, all night stared the dark trees and heard frightening sounds, she was shaking and Keep holding Danny close to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sunrise and birds singing sound reached to Danny's ears his eyes opened, He pull his back of off the tree and found Sam in his lap sleeping.

"Sam!" He said, He turn his head and saw there was a sea, He shake Sam but she didn't wake up, He pull out the thermos from Sam's bag and reached to the sea, filled it with water and drank as much he need then he returned back to Sam, He was feeling alone so he wake her up but she didn't.

"Sam!" He splashes some water on her face but she was still asleep and move less, He worried. "Sam wake up, uh, open your eyes, Sam!" He shook her but she didn't wake up, Now he realized she's dead, He cried so much, Now he was alone here.

He place his head on his knees and cried his heart out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **sorry for the short chapter but heartily hope you liked?**_

 _ **Should she die?**_

 _ **Please review.**_


End file.
